<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FUYU NO HI by StoriesAndMagic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465374">FUYU NO HI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic'>StoriesAndMagic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Magic, Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simply a love story with a character inspired by the No Face of Spirited Away. It'll be a bit dark and sad, but it'll have light and happiness in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FUYU NO HI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody was celebrating the new year downtown while Jun-kun was home, in his room, waiting for the night to arrive. Night was silent, just like him, a few sounds, peace and the gentle murmur of the sea. Night was his habitat, like an owl or the round moon watching him from above.<br/>
They called him No Voice because he hadn’t one. He didn’t remember ever being able to speak. Doctors had checked him when he was a child and had found nothing wrong in his body nor in his brain. He was able to hear and appreciate the most inaudible sounds for the common people. But he couldn’t form a word. He learned to read and write and to play the Japanese flute, but still, he was the Musei</p><p> </p><p>His mother had took him to temples and majo, but nobody could pinpoint what was wrong with him. Until one day, when a shinto monk met him in an ancient jinja. Jun-kun was 15 years old then, his bright eyes were getting clouded by tears and the monk took pity of him. He consulted with the kami of the place and told him:<br/>
- One of your ancestors wronged Kuraokami, the snow dragon, and he cursed the pine tree.<br/>
The name of his family was Matsumoto, but Jun couldn’t recall anyone with the same problem as him.<br/>
- The pine tree will freeze in a long winter until the well of cherry blossoms comes and warms his heart. – The monk stated.<br/>
Since then, Jun had waited for the well of cherry blossoms. But it didn’t seem to come and he was in his thirties already. He had lost hope that anything would change. He was destined to be a voiceless recluse all his life.<br/>
He worked as a musician playing in a band that performed traditional Japanese music. He lived alone but he wasn’t lonely. The beings of the night were his companions.</p><p> </p><p>It was freezing cold that afternoon night after rehearsal. Jun put his thick coat on and his wool scarf and walked home. When he was crossing the lane to reach his house, out of nowhere, a cyclist appeared. Jun stepped aside to avoid being run over, but the cyclist shifted direction, the bike tripped on a clobberstone and the cyclist fell. Jun gasped and went to him, but the man got up while dusting his clothes off.<br/>
- I’m fine, I’m fine. I didn’t think the ground was that slippery. Are you hurt?<br/>
Jun shook his head and pointed to his house.<br/>
- I’m so sorry. I’m a bit lost here. I thought a bike would help me to move across town but I guess I’m useless at it.<br/>
The man had round eyes and a friendly smile. Jun smiled back timidly.<br/>
- My name is Sakurai Sho. Last month I moved here from Tokyo.<br/>
Sakurai vowed, Jun reciprocrated. The man was waiting for a reply, he saw sadness in those big, beautiful eyes. Jun simply pointed at his mouth and shook his head. Sakurai opened his eyes wide in understanding.<br/>
- Oh you’re deaf! I apologise…..<br/>
Jun shook his head vehemently.<br/>
- Mute?<br/>
Jun nodded again. He didn’t dare to look at Sakurai because he feared his smirk, his ‘poor boy’ or his interrogation about it. It happened all the time when he met new people, it was either mocking, pitying or questioning. This is why he preferred to isolate himself and to not socialise.<br/>
Jun walked past Sho towards the stone house. Sho followed him.<br/>
- But you must have a name, right?<br/>
Jun stopped in front of the door and turned around to look at the other man. No trace of pity or judegement in that face, Jun felt comfortable since a long time and smiled broadly this time.<br/>
He crouched down and wrote the kanji for musei on the snow that gathered by the stone wall of the house.<br/>
- No Voice? – Asked a surprised Sakurai.<br/>
Jun shrugged his shoulders, opened the door and got inside, leaving the other man outside. Sho remained there for a while. He finally erased the kanji on the snow with his foot before picking the bike and leaving. Sakurai Sho studied birds, but that strange creature was far more interesting than any ornithological species.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>